We'll always be together
by Light-Sempai
Summary: Hope's Prolog: Hope was 4 when his mother died, when 5 his father died next. 6 years old he was an orphan, bullied until he met Eclair. Hope goes through a happy life that has it's up and downs as he grows up. Until he looses the one he truly loves, Hope slowly breaks out of reality, as a certain woman brought him back into a wonderful life, fixing him together. Loving her forever.


We'll be together forever

* * *

A small, or long? Story of HopeXLightning. Just writing you guys maybe short stories while I wait on my beta to finish reading over a few chapters. This will be a pretty fast story, so I hope you enjoy. Sucky at first, but it's a prolog of Hope at first as he grows up :p

**Warning: Emotional story. Character death.**

* * *

_I was four; my mother was always in bed. I always stayed by her side, waiting for her to get up and walk with me around the house. She told me she promise to get up and walk together with me, but I told her it was alright to stay on the bed if she wasn't feeling well. My father was days in or days out trying to get money for her and me. A doctor came in once telling me he was called from my father to check on my mother, telling me to wait on the couch. I did what he told me and wait. He finally came down just few minutes with a really big frown on his face, petting my head and mumbled something to me. Then I was the one to frown._

**_'Your mother is dearly sick son. Stay with her.'_**

_I knew what sick means. So I stayed with my mother all the time. I wish to God to pass her sickness to me and she'll take care of me instead of staying in bed very sick. Her voice was very weak when I was always by her, telling me she'll never leave me, not until I become a bigger boy. Even if she lies, she'll always be here with me. Until tonight, my mother's grip let my hand go. My father cried on her side, while I cried much worse than he has._

_Everyday my father left to work; as I stay home, not even able to leave to anyone's house. When it was my birthday, my father smiled at me weakly. Petting my head and lowly tell me 'Happy birthday.' Until that night, he died asleep where my mother died._

_I was all alone in the house both my parents died. My aunt came over, but she was acting, strangely weird? Before I knew it, men's came in, taking away everything in the house. The couch me and my mother and father would sit watching TV? My father's work tables, my mother's vases, pots, plates, everything in the kitchen. Next to come was my uncle, he too had worn that expression, he was taking anything shinny or important. I bit his arm in attempt to stop him, but he pushed me off continuing to taking whatever was left in my parent's room. My uncles and aunts? Each and every one of them kept taking things from the house, no matter how many times I locked the door, they manage to get in._

_Until my house was nothing but an empty room, an empty house, an empty heart.[1]_

_That day, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone anymore. After what my uncles and aunties have done? I lost my trust in everyone. Long days went by; random people came in, a woman and her husband with their children's. Telling me they bought the house since it belonged to no one._

_My only home, because a new home for a better, and bigger family._

_The streets were dangerous, strangers, strangers my mother told me to not trust from. Some had tried to steal from me, or take me away, but I was so scared I ran, much faster than them. It had felt like more days, I knew I was lost in a place so unknown. The world was bigger than me, and I was like a small thorn that couldn't hurt anything._

_Lots of days had pass as I was now six, I remembered my birthday just clearly, only remembering my birthday's with both my parents with me. I lived in the streets with a cardboard box as my shelter, the garbage being my dinner search, old worn clothes from long days ago, and busted shoes to keep my feet in. No one looked at me twice or asked me if I wanted a home. All I could do in this life was to run away from people, and survive on my own. The worst problem I had, I forgotten my name._  
_Since it was my birthday, I held my hand out a few people if they could give me money since it was my birthday, or give me food as my birthday present, but they only looked at me with disgust, push me away or shove me to the ground. No one bothered to help me up or lend me a hand to let them pick me up. I could only cry to myself as I walked away.  
_Realizing I was nowhere familiar to my cardboard home? Seeing I was by a place with lots of children's leaving from an entrance, I only dropped my head down and walked away, till a sudden shout was heard.

"Hey look! A wreck up kid!" A large boy's voice said aloud, causing me to turn my head to see who they were talking to? A group of boys were pointing at me and laughed.

"Let's beat him up!"  
"Yeah! Let's do it!"

Before I could have run, they were much faster than I was because I was hungry, a hand pinned me against the large walls, I tried to keep my head down, but I couldn't because they were hurting me.

"Where do you think you're going kid?"  
"Ew! His hair is all white, and he's filthy!"  
"I told you, a wreck up kid! My mom said kids like him were abandon from their parents!"

I tried to speak, but I didn't know what words to say? I gasped feeling a sharp hit hurt my stomach. They laughed at me, punched me, kicking me down. I cringe and tried to shield myself, but they came from every direction.

"Hey! Knock it off!" A girls voice shouted, causing them to stop completely to look.  
"Look! It's the tomboy!" the boys laughed at her, I tried to open my eye, to see what was going on, as I did, I caught sight of a girl wearing a pink large shirt, brown pants and dark gray shoes. As I glazed up to her face, I saw she had pink hair that draped over her left shoulder. Her hands were at her hips as she wore a proud like face.

"What cha going to do Éclair? 'Hit-Us'!" the group laughed, the moment I blinked, I saw her already above me with her fist hanging out, seeing as though time had played me, I saw that one taller boy on the ground crying, holding his nose with his hands.

"I'm telling my mommy on you Éclair!" He stood up and ran away, being followed by the group of other boys who looked as though saw a scary figure standing behind her. I looked up to this, Éclair[2]. She huffed and nods her head.

"That outta teach them!" Slowly, I sat up holding my shoulder while keeping my eye on her, the moment I moved her head looked down to me causing me to shake in surprise.  
"That was Billy, he's a big bully. You should tell your mom about this kid?" When she mentioned about my mom, I only looked down with a sad face. It seemed to caught Éclair's attention as I saw her kneel down in front of me, her face much closer, causing me to lean back and hit my head against the white wall behind me.

"I'm sorry; you don't have a mom, do you?" I kept my eyes down, but nodded my head.  
"How about your dad?" I nod again. Before I knew it, I had realized my hair had grown, causing my eye few to look up at Éclair with white strands in my way. Speak of the devil, Éclair had her head tilted much downer looking me in the eyes, I flinch my head again hitting the wall, yet again? I heard her light giggle as she brushed my hair away from my face with her hands. I felt warm on my cheeks, blushing as I was looking her eye to eye. She had beautiful eyes the color of the sky, and her pink hair much lighter than a rose?

"You're funny kid. Very beautiful white hair and green eyes like emeralds? My names Éclair, hey! Since you don't have a mom or dad, why don't you live with me? I always wanted a little brother!" She laughed made me blush even more, feeling as though my eyes were going to burst with water; I was about ready to cry just looking at her. The words she was saying, was making my heart ache, like I almost understood what she was telling me.

"What is your name?" it took me by surprise, as I looked downer.  
"No name? How about, I call you Hope?" My eyes brighten; she was, giving me a name?  
"Hope will be fine right?"  
"W-Why?" I heard a screech like voice spoke, as I realized, that was me who said that?  
"Why? Because your my hope of having a little sibling! I only have my mom and dad, I am happy but, I want a little brother or sister? So I am hoping my parents will let us keep you Hope!" with those words Éclair said, I felt like my heart was dying of tears. And so it was. I cried in front of Éclair to what she had told me. She only smiled, petting my hair and holding my hands in hers. I held on to Éclair's hand as she guided me while I cried behind her.  
By the time I had finally stop crying, I was standing next to Éclair looking at a rather large looking house. There was a nice looking porch with two seats at the right in front of a large glass window; the house paint was white and a black roof, nice trimmed grass, a garage with a car in front of the large doors. I felt her yank my arm as she guided me up to the nice looking house.

"Mom! Dad! Family meeting!" She shouted loudly at the room we entered, I saw a woman with light pink hair in a ponytail looked surprise and disgusted, a man with light shade black hair came in from a different room much surprise than the woman sitting on the couch. I felt small, as I went behind Éclair's back, but she pulled me back besides her with a wide smile.

"Come on Hope, its okay. Mom, dad, this is Hope. My new little brother! Also known as your new son!" Éclair said loudly as she wrapped her arms around me, smiling wide and holding me much closer.

"E-Éclair? I thought we talked about this? You'll get a new brother or sister soon, but not too soon sweetie?" her mother said as she stood up, Éclair stomped her foot on the ground pouting.

"Mom! You said that a year ago! I don't see one? But right now I do! Hope right here!" Her arms guided me in front of her, holding her arms around my shoulders as I held my hands on her arms as though I was trying to hide my face in her hands. Before Éclair's mother spoke anymore, her father patted her shoulder with a slight smile. She gave in a loud sigh and smiled.

"Well, you win than Éclair, you can keep Hope as your little brother."

I felt her happily jump behind my back.  
"Yay! You got that Hope? You're my new little brother now! Come on! As my new little brother, you deserve a nice hot bath!" Feeling her pull me right behind her, I felt a strong hand ruffle my hair as I saw it was Éclair's father touching my head. I blushed to the feeling as I was quickly lead to a bathroom. One I haven't seen for a long time? It was very clean, white walls, a large mirror, a long sink, a toilet, and a large tub at the side. I blushed as I saw Éclair pulled off my clothes off in a quick motion. To our surprise, above us was a shower head as it sprayed cold water down at me and her head.

When she fixed it, the tub was starting to fill up, I laughed splashing the water to the side, as I allowed Éclair to scrub my hair for me.  
"Wow!" She said aloud as I looked to her.  
"W-what?" that screeching voice came again as I saw her lips turn wide.  
"Hope, you actually look really handsome if your hair wasn't in your face?" I blushed even more when she told me that. When I finished my bath, Éclair's mother made dinner, offering me a plate and filled it with the food in large bowels or plates.

"It's called chicken with mash potato and gravy, you got the leg Hope, try it? Mom makes the best chicken!" Her honest smile made me look at the plate surprised, it smelled nice, and looked even tastier from the look.  
"Don't be nervous dear, go ahead and eat?" Her mother said to me, I gulped the saliva in my throat, picking up the chicken leg in both my hands; it was really warm so I had to blow on the piece. Slowly I took a bite of it, slowly chewing as I felt a flavor explode in my mouth. I sighed happily, closing my eyes to enjoy the taste even more, as I opened my eyes; I saw that the three were looking at me worried.  
"It's very good, isn't it Hope?" Éclair's mother said with a worriedly look, until I realized, I was crying while I chewed the chicken. I tried to ignore the fact I was crying, but it only made me cry even more. That night, I was eating with a new family, and it was all thanks, to my big sister, Éclair. Éclair was eight, and I was six

* * *

_Éclair was thirteen, and I was nine[3], I was always by Éclair. I slept besides her; colored with her, played outside, go to places with her and our parents, even played family games with them. When I was ten, I could finally go to school with Éclair, but she when I go to second grade Éclair would be going to middle school? But she promised to walk with me and pick me up after school, at the same time, our mom was having a baby[4]. Both I and Éclair were excited for our new brother or sister. We thought many things of how he or she would be like, our cute little angel. The months went by fast, as we gotten a baby sister. Our parents decided to call her 'Serah'._

_When we told our whole class about our new baby sister, a boy who looked older than Éclair smiled and asked if he could meet Serah. I didn't like him; it was Snow who had blond hair and looked like a slacker? Not even Éclair liked him. But we agreed he could, even two girls had asked, one was about the same age as Éclair with black long curly hair named Fang, and the other was Vanille whose hair was red and curled in little pig tails under her ears. We'd also allowed them to come meet Serah. It had seems Serah really liked Snow, but we didn't know why?_

* * *

_Éclair was fifteen, and I was twelve. Serah was now a walking baby, every time Snow came over, he was practically the first person she would walk properly over to. Éclair was now going to Middle school, leaving me at the Elementary school. Sometimes I was bullied by Billy by the moment Éclair leaves me, Vanille would always shout at them that she'll tell Fang and Éclair, when they didn't listen, she actually told them? Éclair was suspended for a week from hitting her fellow class mates, but the teachers called it off when they learned what really happened. It was until now, I remembered that Éclair was not my real sister, as I found out; I was developing feelings for her every time I've seen her. Every day she makes my heart jump, it made me feel much happier._

"Éclair?" I looked over to her as I was laying on my mattress, now inches away from Éclair's bed as she turned to look at me.  
"Yeah Hope? It's still night? Go to sleep…" She moaned tiredly to me, as I tilt my head watching her.  
"Éclair, I really like you." I told her, as I see her smile at the night, stroking my hair to the side.  
"I like you too Hope. Now get some sleep, you got a test tomorrow, don't you fail me now, okay?" She told me in a very sleepy like voice, I only smiled to her and nodded. Just then she snoozed off as well as me.

* * *

_Éclair was seventeen, as I was fourteen. Éclair was in Highschool as I in middle school. I had a room to myself as Serah now sleeps by her side in my place. Éclair and Serah were my beautiful sisters. We were angry when Serah confessed she likes Snow as we tried to convince her that Snow was nowhere near her perfect man? But she called us meanies and rushed off ahead of us to school. I had been keeping eyes on how Éclair has been growing; my science teacher had told us a lecture on the body development of woman's and how they are different from males. Girls would call us gross, but it was science? And my teacher was right. Éclair's chest was sticking out some more, and her hips had seemed to curve out. Even her height was different between mines?_

* * *

_Éclair was nineteen, as I sixteen. Our mom died of cancer, as our dad heart attack from depression. Éclair was in her last years of high school, in shock; she didn't know the first thing to do with our parents gone. But she knew what was important was to take care of us._

* * *

_Éclair was twenty one, as I eighteen. Serah got married to Snow. At first we'd disagreed due to their age difference, but Snow vowed he'd wait until she was eighteen to marry her. We'd agreed but kept boundaries for both of them. I worked part time at a restaurant helping Éclair support money. I worked, but at the same time, thinking of Serah getting married to Snow, until it settled down to Éclair._

"Éclair?" I spoke, she turned her head at me as we were in the family room, Éclair was looking through bills as she listened, ever since our parents died, she had matured more. Her smile remained small, her pink hair was not long but hanging on her left shoulder, the clothes she wore was either manly or girlish depending where she was going. I was watching the news about two famous celebrities getting married, waiting to at least think over my question for her.  
"What is it Hope?" she spoke behind my back; I turned slightly towards her with my arms on the head of the couch.

"Do you tend to get marry?" the question seemed to thrown her off, she had a blink expression as the piece of paper in her hand slipped off.  
"W-what? Hope, that's sort of personal?"  
"R-right, sorry I had to ask," I turned quick to let Éclair have her moment of thinking. I only heard her breathing, while the television took most of the sound in the room. A final sound she made was a sigh.

"Well, I really don't want to marry anyone Hope." Her answer made me jolt surprise she would answer? I turned around to see her eyes were down on the table.  
"Why not Éclair? I mean, who doesn't like a beautiful girl like you sis?" I said holding my arm out to her as support, but Éclair only frowned even more.  
"That's not it Hope, no one really likes me? I hurt people to protect you and Serah. Obviously, I'm the monster at our high school." Her frown was sadden, I just sighed before looking up to her again.  
"That's a lie Éclair, there's a guy who likes you!" I surprisingly blurt out, without planning. I saw her cheeks turn pink as she stared at me, much more surprised than I was.  
"D-Don't lie with me Hope, I'm not in the mood talking about marriage now,"  
"No! I'm serious Éclair! There is a guy who likes you, very-very Much!"

I extended myself over the couch, her cheeks continued turning into different shades of red, her pink hair no longer stood a chance of colors on her face.  
"W-well, tell me who it is, and I'll ask him if it's true?" Folding her arms as she waited, I flinched, not sure who to turn to as her answer. It was too late to say it was a joke, so I stood up, coming right next to her, trying to gather all the courage in myself to tell her 'I love you Éclair!'

"I cannot tell you! It's a secret!"

. . . . .

_Smooth… Éclair only looked pissed off. She took off without telling me anything else. I felt shame hurt me all over. I told her the wrong thing and now she's furious with me, not because I told her someone loved her? But now I cannot tell her who it was! I felt like I wanted to kill myself in a way to apologies to Éclair! Éclair never talked to me until a week later._

* * *

_Éclair was twenty three, as I twenty. Serah was married with Snow, as me and Éclair was left in the house. It was a small wedding, but a big party. Everyone was drinking here and there, I was lost in a crowd of people dancing as I was trying to find Éclair. But I found her dancing with Fang and Vanille, drunk._

"Éclair, we need to go now!" I shouted to her, Éclair laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck; she was hugging me so tight I squealed.

"Hope, dance with me, please~" she smiled at me, flushed red cheeks and teary eyes from chugging down the vodka that I caught sight in her hands. I only agreed to dance with her to keep her unaware that I was actually guiding her out of Snow and Serah's new house. I kept my hands on her hips to guide her out, she only followed my steps, laughing and wooing to the loud music. I lost my balance and fell back when an idiot tripped over my leg. Éclair fell down with me as her weight kept me down. She only laughed loudly, her arms besides my head, looking down at me with her legs spread out from my waist.

"I always knew you were a klutz Hope~" smiling down at me, I blushed, feeling her hand stroke my cheek. Her gentle smile made it look like she wasn't even drunk to begin with.  
"I love you Hope, you're always there for me." Slowly I watched Éclair's head drop closer, closer with our lips just inches away. But I touched her cheek with my hand, stopping her there.  
"Éclair, we can't. We're brother and sister?" her eyes dropped sadly, her head dropped, not over mines, but on my shoulders.  
"Yeah… take me home now Hope…" I know I wanted her, but we couldn't. Éclair knows to, even though she was drunk, she understood. She was the one who took me in when no one would love me the way my parents could. It was only Éclair who loved me. But our love, could only last as siblings. Period.

* * *

_Éclair was twenty five, as I twenty two. Éclair was suffering from a fever. I've seen this happened before. My real mother. I stayed by Éclair's side, trying to neuter her to health. But neither food, nor medicine helped Éclair get better._

"This is very serious Mr. Farron, I've never seen a fever like this accrued before. Your, older sister won't survive this. She only has a few months. If she looks worst, than it could only be a matter of weeks…." Doctor Sazh, a man with dark brown skin and black hair patted my shoulder as I kept my head down, tears dropped onto the wooden floor; I balled my fingers into my palm causing it to bleed.

_When he left, I entered the room of Éclair's bedroom. It was much emptier; her bed was in the middle of the room. A white book shelf at the corner, a waist high drawer at the end of the bed, white clean walls. The only colors that stood out, was the gray bed sheets, she was wearing a baby blue shirt, and her lovely rose pink hair. Éclair was sitting up on the bed with her hands folded on top of the other; her head kept away looking outside the window as light had filled the room. Slowly, I made my way to her, sitting right beside her legs, I continued to keep my head down; as I felt her fingers touch my cheek. Holding my hands to hold hers, the tears flown faster, pulling her tightly in my arms. Éclair was thinner, the meat of her body was slowly shrinking small, and her rose pink hair was turning to wrinkles. All I could do for Éclair, was cry and let her die slowly in time._

* * *

_Éclair was gone. As I was still here. It was my last year of high school; I was only still there because three years I failed Senor Year, yet I still continued to come to this shitty school. A few teachers noticed my lack of being in reality, as the students only found me creepy. My weight had dropped, I was looking boney, and the bags under my eyes did not help me look healthier. Even though I brought lunch, I couldn't eat it. _A hand slammed down on the table I sat at.

"Hey there Farron! You all alone? Sad life for you!" the male's voice laughed, I recognized that voice. The person who bullied me when I was an orphan. A fuck up bastard who failed five years of Senor Year. Other guys laughing behind me. Picking up the food on my tray, I only continued to look down, not caring if they took my food; they could go ahead and take my life if that's what they also wanted. His arm slammed the table again, eyeing me from the side of my face with a wide smirk.

"You know Farron, your older sister, Éclair, right? It's a sad thing she dropped dead ugly, just before I could ask if I could bang with her pretty looking body."

He laughed and walked away. Just before he could, I stood up, pulling him by his shoulder to turn around, the angrier rushed through me so fast. I punched the guy hard in the mouth. It caused him to fall back crying, but that didn't stop me. Grabbing him by the shirt, I rapidly punched him in the face, a few guys pulled me off, but I kicked them off, thrown one over myself, and elbowed the other at his nose. Continuing my punches on the asshole, all I thought about was Éclair. I loved her so much, no bastard, as low as this chump will talk about fucking her like all the bitches would want. I was finally pulled off by the teachers, dragged outside the school and into a police car. I knew exactly where I was going. To the police station.

_Four hours later they kept me in a darkroom with the lamp above us, a white table, and a chair I sat in while the other was across from me. For an hour investigating the situation. I know those police movies, on the other side of the wall was an invisible window as they watch me on the other side. But I only kept my eyes on the table, waiting till they do something to me. The door opened, heels were heard. A female. She pulled the seat from in front of me and sat down. It was quiet, pages were heard, I finally looked up to see who this woman was, but the papers in front of her blocked my view. So I looked back down, before the papers were finally down, but I didn't look back up._

"Hope Farron. Age twenty five. Failed three years of High school." I flinched to the voice, I recognized that voice? She clicked her tongue in disappointment; slowly I raised my eyes to her, a woman with a button white blouse, a black light leather jacket, stunning sky blue eyes. Her face, her eyes, her voice, I would know that person, just from the color of her rose pink hair sitting on her left shoulder.

"É, Clair?" my voice lowly spoke, she raised her brow looking at me with sharp eyes.  
"Sorry sir, but I am not this 'Éclair.' My name is Agent Lightning[5]. Now, you nearly killed a fellow classmate. Care to explain why?"

I stood up without thinking; I came over to her with tears streaming down my cheeks. She backed out of her seat in surprise, attempt to pull out her weapon, but I had my arms around her she couldn't pull it out fast enough.

"Éclair!_*gasp*_Éclair!_*Sniff*_Oh Éclair, I know you anywhere… my, dear Éclair…" I trembled, stroking her hair down and pulling her into my chest. I pulled her down with me due to weak knees, holding the body closely to feel she was real. Éclair, she would return to me. She didn't move, nor kick me off, but let me hold her in my arms. Surprised? Or shocked.

_Without noticed, I found myself waking up. A dark room was all I see, realizing I was in my room now. Raising my arm out, I could feel myself wanting to cry again, the sound of the door opening and closing, I turned my head, to see the familiar body walk over to me._ The moon light had shown me who it was, as she sat next to me.

"You're innocent. A girl at your school confirms what has happened. Currently, you are still being hold for therapy, and rehab to take better care of yourself." All I could do was staring up at the woman more surprised. So it wasn't a dream? Here she was, Éclair? Realizing I was staring too long, her sharp eyes glared me down.

"Once again, I am not, your older sister. My name is Agent Lightning, I am going to be your care taker until we think it's best to leave you alone Mr. Farron." The woman Lightning held something out, as I smelled the air, it was a, slight strange smell? Seeing it was a bowl of soup, I sat up watching her set up the small table over my legs.

"Now, it's not the best soup, but I've never cooked since the military. So, you might as well have to gut it up and eat whatever I serve you!" Lightning turned her head away from me with her arms crossed. She was making me smile, picking up the spoon and let it dip into the hot steaming bowl of liquid. I brought it to my lips, blowing it to cool down, I drained the small cup of her soup.

"Blegh! It's horrible!" I said loudly to her, her head turned at me surprised at my expression.  
"Never mind! Don't eat it than!" Pulling my bowl away.  
"Hey! You can't take someone's food away! I'll starve!" I pulled it back.  
"But you said it was horrible!? Might as well just drain it down the drainer and order you something worth eating."  
"But I'm still going to eat this? It's a meal I want to eat!"  
"B-but?"  
"Thank you for the meal!" I pulled the bowl fully away from her as I gulped the whole liquid. When I finished, I felt sick to my stomach. Not because it was horrible taste, but because the heat is bubbling inside my stomach like a volcano? Quickly, Lightning grabbed the nearest garbage can and forced me to try puking back out the soup she assumed poisoned me. I couldn't help but smile to her, as she, smiled down to me in worried.

* * *

_Years passed, I finally graduated from High school, as I've gotten used to Lightning. Lightning was two years younger than me[6]; she was an orphan since birth caused her anger problems. She was in the orphanage until joining the military the age eighteen. Then settled down to become a police officer. I understood where she gotten her strength and threatening voice from now, this one time by accident, I walked in the bathroom while Lightning was coming out of the shower, I thought she at least wore a towel over herself, but she was just exiting. I retrieved a punch to the face, never talked to me for a week!_  
_Lightning herself had learned about me as she cured me to life. She resembled my older sister Éclair, I was an orphan when my parents died, my life only brightens when I've met Éclair, and now, I had Lightning. I was better than ever, I wanted to surprise Lightning that I was out of rehab and therapy, but thought of an even better plan of surprising her. A quick stop to the nearest expensive store. Thank the gods I found my check book and Éclair's savings, either wise, I found out Lightning has nearly been paying for everything for the both of us._

Making my way to the police station, I caught Lightning in her desk, she looked much girlier now a days, she smiles, wore lip gloss, more woman fashion and the hair piece I bought her three weeks ago. Each officer passed by me I whispered to them something as they laughed and walked out behind me. Until Lightning was all alone, she had finally realized she was the only one there.

"Oh shit! Is it that late? Oh no, I was supposed to be with Hope at this hour." Rushing through and out the office, I quickly ran through the crowed of officers till I was at the way end. The pack formed four lines in straight order. I caught sight Lightning was very surprise. Pulled out of a bag a stereo player, placed in the disc as the song played. Lightning looked too stunned, as the officers lip singed the lyrics of the singer. I couldn't help but smile at how stunned she was. She looked stiff like if she moved they were going to do something to her.(I am gonna shorten this part because lyric's could be so long X_X )

**_It'_****_s_****_ a beautiful night_**  
**_We're looking for something dumb to do._**  
**_Hey baby,_**  
**_I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_**  
**_Or is it this dancing juice?_**  
**_Who cares baby,_**  
**_I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_**  
**_Tell me right now baby,_**  
**_Tell me right now baby, baby._**

**_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_**  
**_We're looking for something dumb to do._**  
**_Hey baby,_**  
**_I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_**  
**_Or is it this dancing juice?_**  
**_Who cares baby,_**  
**_I think I wanna marry you._**

The officers finally stopped dancing, slowly going down on their right knee, Lightning has caught sight of the odd ball in the group, seeing I was on my left knee as the right knee was raised up to keep my balance holding out a little box with a white diamond on a silver band. Her shocked expression made me feel like having the officers participate in my proposal was a mistake? Most likely her superior joining in. Her face turned brightly tomato red, rushing quickly over to me as though she's going to knock me over. So I shuttled my eyes closed waiting for the hit. But I retrieve nothing? I blinked my eyes open, seeing her looking away at her right. Laughing loudly, I pulled the ring out and held it as I stood up.

"Light?"  
"Don't talk to me." Aw~ her pout is cute~  
"Will you marry me?" slowly she turned her head, looking at her surrounding as she felt her fellow members smiling and chuckling. I held her left hand up and slipped her a silver ring on her ring finger, after the ring was on, slowly her arms wrapped over my neck as I pulled mines around her waist. Her lips curled into a smile, Light started laughing.

"Yes Hope~ I do." I pulled her close, kissing her deeply as she kissed me back. The crowed of officers cheered, a slight sobbing was heard from the woman's, but who cares? I had a woman who surprised me with Lightning.

* * *

_I was twenty seven, as Lightning was twenty five. I was sitting on a tanned color chair while reading the newspaper on the opened view porch, the slight wind blowing my stark white hair aside, and the cold breeze was caused by the ocean breathing at me._

Giggling was heard as I looked aside the paper, two heads were seen by the concert porch, I chuckled low to myself pretending I don't see them by pulling the newspaper higher. The sound of little feet was coming closer, by surprise I quickly pulled the paper down.  
"BOO!" I shouted as the two screamed and giggled being caught in my arms.  
"Noo! Daddy got us!" the little child, a girl with light pink hair giggled.  
"Aw, I was hoping we get him this time?" the other little child, a boy with tint white hair pouted. I only kissed their cheeks pulling them on my lap.

"Almost kids. Éclair shouldn't laugh so easily? And Light, you stepped too fast I knew you were going to flash at me!"  
"But we were happy daddy!" both child's shouted as the little boy named Light remembered something.  
"Oh dad! Look what we found, a pearly White Sea shell!"  
"Happy birthday daddy!" Both my children shouted to me. I laughed holding them closer to myself, feeling an arm wrapped around us as a hand stroked my bangs up, kisses my forehead with soft lips. I smiled at the woman above me, who looked like she was upside down smiled back.

"Happy birthday Hope. I love you." Lightning said to me, my smile only grew wider.  
"And I love you, _Lightning_."

_I Hope Farron am twenty eight, as Lightning Farron my wife was twenty five, my big boy Light Farron was five years older, as my little girl Éclair Farron was four years. My one dream to marry the one I love came true. Not because she resembled my Éclair so much, but because I could fall in love all over for her. My Lightning.  
I loved her because of her foul attitude, her strong will, and her beautiful soul.  
_

_Lightning,_

**_We'll always be together._**

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after!**

**If you noticed the numbers, Explanation time!**

**[1]** _Hope's father was a very wealthy man working his butt off trying to make Hope's life and Nora's happy. The house has lots of things people would want to buy off due to prices or how nice things are. Hope's relatives wouldn't care if his family died they just wanted the family's items._

**[2]** _This is not the cold hearted Lightning everyone knows of, this is an oc of Lightning as a kinder person. I decided to use Éclair as the difference for the original Lightning._

**[3]** _Éclair is older than Hope by two years._

**[4]**_ Hope is older than Serah, Éclair had no siblings yet because her parents wanted to wait a few more years before having another child. Until Éclair found Hope and turned him in as her little brother._

**[5]** _Now there's the real Lightning. I changed a bit of her character's life so it's not so closer to Éclair's life._

**[6]** _Lightning is two years younger than Hope. Because she was a character resembling Éclair I decided not to make her at Éclair's age but younger than Hope so it would explain her foul attitude and developing feelings for Hope. I thought it also be cuter because younger girls are Tsundere =/w/= ~_  
**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
